


Puppy Sitter

by Darkrait



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hidden crushes, somewhat angst, text fic, until later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrait/pseuds/Darkrait
Summary: Prompt:Additional info:Description: Youngjae needs a dog sitter for Coco while he's away visiting family in Mokpo. His college roommate, Mark, sets him up with his best friend Jackson who's maybe a bit too passionate about dogs? Whilst visiting family, Youngjae is constantly spammed by Jackson with pictures and mini updates on how Coco is doing. The two talk constantly talk over the college break and it's not all to do with Coco...Youngjae finds out more about Jackson and why he's studying in Korea instead of his home country of Hong Kong and Jackson finds out about Youngjae's cute niece and nephew and his hate for cucumbers. They find that the two of them get along really well and make plans to hang out when Youngjae comes back from Mokpo.Bonus: Fluff fluff fluff! A little bit of angst is okay :')Please do not: have a sad ending





	Puppy Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Additional info: 
> 
> Description: Youngjae needs a dog sitter for Coco while he's away visiting family in Mokpo. His college roommate, Mark, sets him up with his best friend Jackson who's maybe a bit too passionate about dogs? Whilst visiting family, Youngjae is constantly spammed by Jackson with pictures and mini updates on how Coco is doing. The two talk constantly talk over the college break and it's not all to do with Coco...Youngjae finds out more about Jackson and why he's studying in Korea instead of his home country of Hong Kong and Jackson finds out about Youngjae's cute niece and nephew and his hate for cucumbers. They find that the two of them get along really well and make plans to hang out when Youngjae comes back from Mokpo.
> 
> Bonus: Fluff fluff fluff! A little bit of angst is okay :')  
> Please do not: have a sad ending

 ~ Day 1 ~

 

** Choi sunshine: **

Hyung?

**Mark** :

What’s up?

** Choi sunshine: **

Are you going home for the break?

** Mark: **

Yeah

Why?

** Choi sunshine: **

Oh

Well

I can’t take coco home with me to Mokpo…

** Mark: **

Crap and I can’t take her with me

Um

Wait

** Choi sunshine: **

???

** Mark: **

 You know jackson right

**  Choi sunshine: **

Your best friend? Yeah

** Mark: **

Ask him

He should be able to take care of her

** Choi sunshine: **

Um

Can you?

Ask, I mean

I don’t have his number

** Mark: **

Sure

But you should have his number too

xxx-xxx-xxx

** Choi sunshine: **

Okay, thanks hyung

** Mark: **

No problem

~*~

** Choi sunshine: **

Is this Jackson-sshi?

** Wang Puppy: **

!!!

You’re the one with the cutest maltese dog right??

** Choi sunshine: **

Oh um

Yes, coco is mine

** Wang puppy: **

omg

I can take care of Coco!!

She’ll be perfectly safe with me

Lots of treats

Walks

Baths

You don’t have to worry

And enjoy spending time

With your family

Hello?

** Choi sunshine: **

Sorry I’m

Overwhelmed

Thank you for this

** Wang puppy: **

Of course!!

I’ll even send you updates every day

so you don’t have to worry :)

** Choi sunshine: **

That’s okay

I trust you to take care of Coco

You’re Mark’s friend after all

So thank you ^^

 

 

~ Day 3 ~

**Wang puppy** :

So coco is too cute

We just came back from a walk

Is she always so energetic?

** Choi sunshine: **

Oh, hi Jackson-sshi!

She is a very energetic dog…

** Wang Puppy: **

Just call me hyung :)

** Choi sunshine: **

Oh.. ok

Jackson hyung

Be careful, she can play for hours

** Wang Puppy: **

It’s okay!

I have lots of energy!!

** Choi sunshine: **

Haha.. I can see that :)

** Wang puppy: **

I think coco really likes me

But I bet she rly misses you

** Choi sunshine: **

I miss Coco, too…

** Wang puppy: **

Do you want to video call and see her??

Then you both won’t feel so bad

** Choi sunshine: **

Oh um

Maybe another time

My parents want to go out

** Wang puppy: **

Oh! Okay!

Coco and I won’t go anywhere

Just let me know

If you ever want to see her :)

** Choi sunshine: **

Thank you again, Jackson hyung

Please tell her I miss her too ^^

 

 

~ Day 5 ~

** Wang puppy: **

Youngjae-ah!!!

** Choi sunsine: **

Hyung?

Is something wrong?

** Wang puppy: **

Nah

I just wanted to get your attention

I may have lost Coco for a bit

** Choi sunshine: **

…Hyung

What do you mean by _may have lost??_

** Wang puppy: **

 

PLEASE DON’T FREAK OUT

SHE’S RIGHT HERE

** Choi sunshine: **

SHE BETTER BE

WHAT WERE YOU EVEN DOING

** Wang puppy: **

PLEASE DON’T YELL AT ME

** Choi sunshine: **

Ok but you did it first

** Wang puppy: **

I’m so sorry!!!

I was just taking a nap

Then I couldn’t find her when I woke up

She was in the yard next door

** Choi sunshine: **

You know

You didn’t have to tell me

You almost gave me a heart attack…

** Wang puppy: **

I’m soorryyyy

I just wanted something to talk about

** Choi sunshine: **

It was a bit overboard…

** Wang puppy: **

please forgive me!!

 

** Choi sunshine: **

Sigh

Okay, hyung

I forgive you

** Wang puppy: **

Yay!

** Choi sunshine: **

Why did you want to start a convo though?

** Wang puppy: **

Hmmm

Well Idk much about you

Only things from mark hyung

** Choi sunshine: **

Oh

Like what?

** Wang puppy: **

Well~

I’ll tell you next time, I gtg!

** Choi sunshine is typing… **

 

~ Day 6 ~

** Choi sunshine: **

Hyung

** Mark: **

What’s up?

** Choi sunshine: **

What did you tell Jackson?

** Mark: **

What do you mean?

** Choi sunshine: **

Well

He said you’ve talked about me

** Mark: **

Ohhhhh

He likes to know about people

So I told him a little about you

** Choi sunshine: **

Ok but

What did you say?

** Mark: **

Uhh

Where you’re from?

Like, just basic stuff

Why are you so curious?

** Choi sunshine: **

No reason

** Mark: **

Hm… okay

I’ll catch you later

Hang out with friends

** Choi sunshine: **

See ya, hyung

~*~

** Wang puppy: **

SO

You still miss coco?

** Choi sunshine: **

What kind of question is this? ㅋㅋㅋ

Of course I miss coco

** Wang puppy: **

My offer of a video call still stands!

** Choi sunshine: **

Oh

Um

** Wang puppy: **

Do you not want to see coco?? :(

** Choi sunshine: **

No no I do

I don’t look good though

** Wang puppy: **

What??

It’s just me and coco

You don’t have to look good

You always do anyway

** Choi sunshine **

Wait

What?

** Wang puppy: **

 I mean

People shouldn’t care how they look

No matter what, people are beautiful

Just the way they are! :)

** Choi sunshine: **

Oh… well

Thank you, hyung

** Wang puppy: **

So… video call?

** Choi sunshine: **

Yeah.. yeah, okay

[video call: 52:35]

** Choi sunshine: **

I can’t believe you

Talked about organic stuff

For so long

** Wang puppy: **

Okay but

You don’t like cucumbers!!

** Choi sunshine: **

They’re so weird!!

** Wang puppy: **

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Also, that picture of your niece is so cute

Is everyone in your family good looking?

** Choi sunshine: **

Hmm

Everyone but me, yes

** Wang puppy: **

That includes you, okay

Did I not just have this conversation with you

Just before the call???

** Choi sunshine: **

ㅋㅋ

Sorry Jackson hyung

Thank you for letting me see coco, though

** Wang puppy: **

Of course!!

I’m not an evil guy

who doesn’t let their owner see their pet

** Choi sunshine: **

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Mark hyung recommended a good guy

Even if he is a bit excited

** Wang puppy: **

Hey!!

 

 

~ Day 8 ~

** Mark: **

So

How goes the dog sitting?

** Wang puppy: **

It’s going great!!

But wouldn’t youngjae be asking that

** Mark: **

Hey

I am a fellow owner of Coco

** Wang puppy: **

Okay but

You know she’s in safe hands

What’s your real question bro

** Mark: **

You know what it is

** Wang puppy: **

…

** Mark: **

I know you like him

And as his roommate I know he’s single

So?

** Wang puppy: **

Bro

He is so

Beautiful

His smile is so pretty

And his laugh is too cute

** Mark: **

Have you told him?

** Wang puppy: **

No omg

I don’t want to come off as creepy

** Mark: **

Okay well

At least you’re getting along?

** Wang puppy: **

Yea

I think he was

Wary of me at first?

So I tried not to scare him off

** Mark: **

Really?

Actually

He asked me about you

To be specific, he asked about uh

What I’ve said about him to you

** Wang puppy: **

Really???

I can’t believe he actually asked you

Did he ask anything else??

** Mark: **

Nope

Maybe he likes you back?

** Wang puppy: **

I don’t know man

He just started being more friendlier to me

I don’t think that means he

Likes me

Like I like him

** Mark: **

Chicken ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Ok

Idk why he’s been wary of you

IF what you say is true

But if he’s opening up

Then take it slow

Don’t forget about coco though

;)

** Wang puppy: **

I would never forget about Coco!!

What kind of a hyung are you

To think this…

** Mark: **

I’m the best hyung

Good luck with my roommate with the cutest smile~

** Wang puppy: **

HYUNG

 

 

~ Day 11 ~

** Choi sunshine: **

Hyung

Jackson hyung

I want a picture of Coco

** Wang puppy: **

Your wish is my command!

** Choi sunshine: **

Thank you…

** Wang puppy: **

Is something wrong?

** Choi sunshine: **

No

Well

Actually

I’m just kind of lonely

** Wang puppy: **

Say no more!

Wanna video call and see coco?

** Choi sunshine: **

I don’t think I can

My family is asleep

** Wang puppy: **

Ohhh

Well!!

We can just talk here

And I’ll spam pictures if you want

** Choi sunshine: **

Thank you hyung

** Wang puppy: **

You know

I still don’t know much about you

Mind if I ask you some questions?

You don’t have to answer everything

** Choi sunshine: **

Hmm

Okay

Shoot

** Wang puppy: **

Ok ok

What’s your favorite color?

** Choi sunshine: **

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Green

** Wang puppy: **

Really? Mine is black.

** Choi sunshine: **

You look good in black, hyung

** Wang puppy: **

Really??

** Choi sunshine: **

Yeah

I mean

The color rly suits you

Is all

** Wang puppy: **

Aw thank you!!!

You can tell me I’m handsome you know

** Choi sunshine: **

Oh

Okay, hyung

You are handsome

** Wang puppy: **

Are you just saying it??

** Choi sunshine: **

Hyung ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

You just said I could

But I mean it

** Wang puppy: **

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

ok ok

I hope you know

That you are handsome too

** Choi sunshine: **

What

No…

** Wang puppy: **

Omg

You are though

A handsome owner of a beautiful maltese!

** Choi sunshine: **

You aren’t going to give up, are you?

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Fine, Jackson hyung

I am handsome

** Wang puppy: **

See!!

Self confidence is very attractive

** Choi sunshine: **

Do you think you’re very attractive?

** Wang puppy: **

No

But

** Choi sunshine: **

What

Hyung

You wanted me to call you handsome just now

Plus

I meant it when I said that you are handsome

Because

** Wang puppy: **

Because?

Youngjae ah?

** Choi sunshine: **

Because

Ifindyouattractiveandicantbelieveijustsaidthatgoodbye

** Wang puppy: **

You do??

Youngjae ah?

YOUNGJAE AH

 

 

~Day 12 ~

** Wang puppy: **

Youngjae ah?

Youngjae ah..

Are you okay??

…

Okay. I’ll check later.

~ * ~

** Wang Puppy: **

Coco misses you, Youngjae ah

At least respond for her?

** Choi sunshine: **

…I miss Coco too

** Wang puppy: **

** **

** **

** **

Youngjae ah

Are you okay?

** Choi sunshine: **

Yeah

I’m sorry hyung

** Wang puppy: **

You have nothing to apologize for!!

** Choi sunshine: **

Hyung

Can I …

Say something?

** Wang puppy: **

Of course!

** Choi sunshine: **

What I said last time

About you being

Attractive

I meant it because

I

** Wang puppy: **

???

** Choi sunshine: **

I like you hyung

I never wanted to tell you

But I guess I will now

I like you hyung

…Hyung?

** Wang puppy: **

Youngjae ah

WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME

** Choi sunshine: **

I’M A COWARD

** Wang puppy: **

I THOUGHT YOU LIKED SOMEONE ELSE

** Choi sunshine: **

I’M SORRY HYUNG

** Wang puppy: **

I CAN’T

BELIEVE THIS

YOUNGJAE AH

** Choi sunshine: **

JACKSON HYUNG

** Wang puppy: **

YOUNGJAE AH LISTEN

I LIKE YOU TOO

WHY. DIDN’T. YOU. TELL. ME.

** Choi sunshine: **

Wait

You

What

Youngjae can’t believe his eyes. His screen wasn’t playing tricks on him, right? His friends didn’t hack his phone, he swears… But this means…

** Wang puppy: **

Do I have to spell this out??

WHAT ABOUT ME LIKING YOU

DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND

** Choi sunshine: **

I GET IT

HYUNG PLEASE CALM DOWN

** Wang puppy: **

Fine

But I cannot believe this

I  was PINING after you

And you liked me this whole time??

** Choi sunshine: **

…yes

I’m sorry hyung

Please please hear me out

** Wang puppy: **

Okay.

Only because it’s you

** Choi sunshine: **

Do you remember the first time we met?

I was really shy back then

But you were really friendly

And talked to me a lot

I think it was love at first sight for me

But

You’re mark’s best friend

And I figured you didn’t like guys

You’re so affectionate and close to others

So I got kinda jealous

After we first met, I avoided you because

I’m a terrible person

And I’m sorry for that hyung

** Wang puppy: **

Youngjae ah

You don’t have to apologize

I wish you could have told me, too

But I get where you’re coming from

I thought it was strange that

You suddenly stopped hanging out with us

I was sad :(

** Choi sunshine: **

Sorry, hyung…

** Wang puppy: **

It’s okay!!

To be fair

I started liking you back then too

You seemed, and are, really kind

And your laugh is adorable ㅋㅋㅋ

(but loud)

** Choi sunshine: **

hYUNG

** Wang puppy: **

BUT I LOVE IT

Besides

You can make up what you’ve done to me

** Choi sunshine: **

I

Can?

** Wang puppy: **

Yep

Come on a date with me

When you get back of course

** Choi sunshine: **

o-oh

i

okay

** Wang puppy: **

Yes!!

And don’t worry

You can see Coco too <3

** Choi sunshine: **

You just want me back faster by using coco!!

** Wang puppy: **

;)

** Choi sunshine: **

b-but a date is okay, hyung..

** wang puppy: **

see you soon, youngjae ah <3

** choi sunshine: **

you too, hyung

<3

~*~

** Mark: **

Congratulations

You’re not a chicken anymore

** Wang puppy: **

I WAS NEVER A CHICKEN

Why don’t you go tell YOUR crush your feelings

** Mark: **

…

** Wang puppy: **

Are you sure you’re my hyung

I think you’re a chicken

** Mark: **

Chickens flock together

** Wang puppy: **

LET ME WIN FOR ONCE

 

 

~Epilogue: Day 20~

 

            In the bright afternoon, the city of Busan is bustling with people going on with their day. The train schedule is not running late, so Youngjae makes it back to the city with no problem. It’s the day before classes start up again, but there are only two things on his mind: Coco and Jackson Hyung.

            His stomach flip flops a bit at the thought of the guy that had been dog sitting Coco all break. Jackson wasn’t some stranger, but somehow their talks initiated a relationship. Mark would have never thrown a shady guy his way, because Mark was reliable. Actually, why were his thoughts just now going this direction? He trusts Jackson.

            The older, upbeat male had been texting him a bit more frequently since the night of the confessions. The conversations were much smoother now, and Youngjae didn’t have to hide his feelings. In turn, Jackson didn’t push Youngjae to love him. Relationships weren’t that instant, after all.

            Back in Busan now, Youngjae decides to meet up with Jackson. Well, more like pick up Coco and persuade Jackson to help him unpack. He doesn’t have much stuff, but it would be easier if he could do something while talking to the older male, as if they hadn’t been talking through text for the last several days.

            Jackson is really like a puppy, though. No wonder his screen name was as such. He likes getting attention and getting responses from the younger. Plus, Coco seemed to really like playing along with whatever Jackson did to her. It was all playful, dressing her up in some outfit, probably a little Pikachu costume…

            _Ding._

Speaking of the puppy…

 

** Wang Puppy: **

Youngjae-ah!! Are you back in town yet??

 

Someone is definitely excited to see Youngjae back.

Of course, so is Youngjae.

 

** Choi Sunshine: **

I just got off the train, hyung

Can’t you be patient? ㅋㅋㅋ

** Wang Puppy: **

No ~

I want to see my sunshine!

And I think he wants to see his coco..~

** Choi Sunshine: **

I’m coming for Coco!

** Wang Puppy: **

And not me??

** Choi Sunshine: **

Coco comes first.

** Wang Puppy: **

:(

** Choi Sunshine: **

I’m kidding, hyung.

I’m on my way. <3

~*~

            When Youngjae arrives to Jackson’s dorm, a small ball of white fluff runs as fast as jet around him. It can only be Coco, as it has been a long break without each other. With his free hand, Youngjae picks up the maltese and presses his nose against hers.

“Missed me, huh? I missed you too, Coco-ah. Jackson hyung took good care of you, huh? You were a good girl, huh?” He continues to smother her in his love to make up for the time spent away.

            Through the door that Coco had shot through to, a chuckling is heard. Startled, Youngjae looks up from Coco and stares into the eyes of a young boy with dark brown eyes, jet black hair somewhat hidden with a snapback and a plain t-shirt and jeans.

            It’s Jackson.

            “If you missed Coco that much… Then what about me?” Jackson asks with a playful smile and crossing his arms. Youngjae feels a slight blush brush his cheeks and doesn’t respond right away. This was really happening, right?

            Yeah, yeah it was.

“I dunno, Jackson, you texted me a lot. This is probably our first formal meeting?” Youngjae shoots back, trying not to blush even harder. Right now, it is just the two of them and Coco, but Coco is oblivious. This was their first real meet up as... a couple? Since they confessed to each other over text and video chatted, it was a whole new kind of feeling to physically see each other not through a screen.

Youngjae couldn’t help but feel some butterflies in his stomach.

Jackson is laughing now, but a slight blush is also creeping onto his face.

“Formal? Are we princes or something?”

Blushing harder, Youngjae holds Coco in one arm and then hits Jackson’s shoulder with the other. Jackson was really joking about this?!

“Hyung! You know I didn’t mean it like that!” He continues to playfully hit Jackson’s shoulder while the athlete starts retreating with a mock scared expression.

“Yah! What are you hitting me for?!”

“Just because we both messed up forming a relationship from our _first_ encounter doesn’t mean we can’t redo this!”

Just then, Youngjae stops hitting the athlete and they stare into each other’s eyes again. The silence is deafening, and time seems to sit still. The two young boys are close in proximity to each other as Jackson had stopped retreating from Youngjae’s playful advances. Their blushing has increased as they realize this fact, but the moment is broken by one thing.

Coco barks, snapping the two blushing males from their daze and wanting attention. They both look down at her and laugh. Youngjae lifts her up in the air again and speaks.

“Let’s forget that… I think we need to get Coco back to my dorm. And you owe me a date.”

Their laughter and smiles fill the air as they head for Youngjae’s dorm, a relationship seeming to bloom and flourish.

And honestly, it was thanks to a certain little maltese.  

 

 


End file.
